Spikes/TNT
Spikes/TNT Spikes is an American cable channel that airs childrens cartoons from 6:00 am to 9:00 pm. Current Shows Candid:Villian In Training (TV-PG) (Airs New Episodes) Adventures With Gray The Shrimp Rewritten (TV-Y7-FV) (Airs New Episodes) The ADventures Of Finn (TV-Y7-FV) (Airs New Episodes) Stickmen (TV-PG) (Airs New Episodes) Bouncers (TV-PG) (Airs New Episodes) Reran Shows At the desk (2010-2014) (TV-PG) (Airs ReRuns Until 2018) Gary (2012-2015) (TV-Y7-FV) (Airs ReRuns Until 2019) Pinn And Weel (2008-2016) (TV-PG) (Airs Reruns until 2020) Super Duper Doodles! (2012-2015) (TV-Y7-FV) (Airs Reruns until 2019) Acquired Shows The Bagel Show (TV-PG to TV-PG-V) (Airs Reruns) The Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog (TV-Y7) (Airs Reruns) SATAM (TV-Y7) (Airs Reruns) Adventures With Gray The Shrimp Classic (TV-Y7-FV) (Airs Reruns) SuperWorld! (TV-Y7) (Airs Reruns) Super Duper Action Acquired Shows Steven Universe (TV-PG to TV-PG-V) (Airs on Super Duper Action) Sonic X (TV-Y7-FV) (Airs on Super Duper Action) Pokemon: Sun and Moon (TV-Y7-FV) (Airs New Episodes on Super Duper Action) Gravity Falls (TV-PG to TV-PG-V) (Airs on Super Duper Action) OK K.O: Lets Be Heroes! (TV-Y7-FV) (Airs on Super Duper Action) Cancelled/Ended Shows The Epic Show With Epic Proportions (2013-2015) (TV-Y7) (Reran Never) (Cancelled) Super Dumb! (1998-2004) (Reran 2004-2007) (TV-Y7) (Ended) Robobo Tropolis (1998-2002) (Reran 2002-2005) (TV-Y7) (Ended) Cheesehead (1998-2000) (TV-Y7) (Reran 2000-2003) (Ended) Brain Games (2000-2006) (Reran 2006-2009) (TV-Y7) (Ended) Die or Fries (2000-2003) (Reran Never) (TV-PG) (Canceled) SP And BB (2000-2007) (TV-PG) (Reran 2007-2010) (Ended) The Pink Ball Show (2004-2008) (Reran 2008-2011)(TV-G) (Ended) Hello, How are You? (2004-2005) (Reran Never) (TV-G) (Canceled) Late Nate (2004-2006) (TV-Y7-FV) (Reran 2006-2009) (Ended) Jillys Fries (2008-2010) (Reran 2010-2013)(TV-Y7-FV) (Ended) Operation: MEM (2008-2013) (Reran 2013-2016) (TV-PG) (Ended) Monkey Buisness (2012-2013) (TV-Y7-FV) (Reran Never) (Canceled) Whos Got It? (2012-2014) (TV-Y7) (Reran Never)(Canceled) IDEK (2015-2017) (TV-PG) (Reran Never) (Canceled) The Jimmy John Show (2015-2016) (TV-PG-D) (Reran Never) (Canceled) Shows on Hiatus NONE Upcoming Shows MORE SOON Spikes also had an adult block that ran from 9:00 PM to 6:00 AM Upcoming Spikes Adult Shows Zim Zam The Waffle Man (TV-14) (October 20, 2017) Life in Monster City (TV-14) (2018) Spikes Adult Acquired Shows Rick and Morty (TV-MA-LV) (Airs Reruns) South Park (TV-MA-LV) (Airs Reruns) Futurama (TV-14) (Airs Reruns) King of the Hill (TV-PG-D) (Airs Reruns) Bob's Burgers (TV-PG-DLSV) (Airs Reruns) Aqua Teen Hunger Force (TV-MA) (Airs Reruns) TNT August 1,2015, Spikes announced that they will be changing their name in 12 days. The day came, and the name changed. But, in November of 2016, TNT announced they will be changing their name back due to fan demand. They changed it back to Spikes on Christmas of 2016. Blocks New Episodes: Airs new episodes every Friday at 6:00 PM Sunday Night Movies: Airs a movie at 6:00PM on Saturdays Super Duper Action!: Airs anime and action cartoons every Saturday morning @ 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM (Was 8:00 AM-11:00 AM from 2016-2017) Former Blocks Spikes Catchup: Aired new episodes from the day before every Saturday at 6:00 PM (2008-2017) Specials The Last Bagel Of Summer - On 7/31 and 8/31, Spikes airs episodes of the Bagel Show All day for the end of summer! Schedule See Spikes Schedule Gallery See Spikes Gallery NBC Era:1996-1997 Before Spikes was a channel, it was a block that ran on NBC on Saturday mornings, and it reran classic cartoons like Looney Toons and Mickey Mouse.. Soon enough, it became so popular, it expanded to Saturday AND Sunday Mornings, and went from 9am-11am to 8am-12pm. Eventually, It went on to its own channel. The "From NBC" Era:1997-1998 Now, Spikes has become its own network, but still hasn't made any original shows yet. The logo is very simple, but it has the words "From NBC" In it, which those words would never see the light of day again. "SpikeToons" Era:1998-2000 In 1998, the presedent of NBC thought Spikes deserves its own studio. so, SCMY was born, and this is when NBC officially disbanded from spikes. The first act that the president of SCMY did was get some original cartoons. This is how Super Dumb!, Robobo Tropolis, and Cheesehead were born The second thing the president did was change Spikes name to "Spiketoons" Obviously, this name change didn't last long. Video Game Era: 2000-2004 SCMY saw the rise in popularity of video games, so the company bought 2 Sonic Cartoons: The Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog, and SATAM. We also got new cartoons, including Braingames, Die or Fries, and SP and BB. They Also Changed the name back to Spikes. The logo has a more Roboticized look. The Spike Ball Era:2004-2008 In this era, the logo changed to represent a spiky ball, and the bumpers were built around this concept. This is the first era to have Spikes in HD (2008). This era gave us shows like The Pink Ball Show, Hello, How are you?, and Late Nate. The Block Era:2008-2012 This era had the up next bumpers in blocks, which is how it got its name. The logo returned to its 2000s incarnation except the text isn't robotized anymore. This era gave us shows like Jillys Fries, Operation: MEM, Gary, At the Desk and Pinn and Weel. The Spike Ball Era 2: 2012-2015 This era Returned the Spike Ball Logo and gave us the 1st acquired show in 15 years: The Bagel Show, which was acquired from Cartoon Network on March 7th,2015. It also gave us Super Duper Doodles!, Monkey Buisness, and Whos Got it? The TNT Era: 2015-2016 This was the first era that used the TNT name. In this era, we got shows like Bouncers, IDEK, And Jimmy John Show. This Era Was Quickly Discontinued and the name was changed back due to fan demand. The Color Drain Era: 2016-2017 This era has shows like Candid, Stickmen and the ADventures of finn. This is called the "Color Drain Era" Because there is patterns you can see on the sides of some of the channels bumpers that have characters with their colors drained and their main color behind him. The logo changed once more and thats it. The Neon Era: 2017-Present This is the current era as of 2017. The logo didn't change, neither the lineup. But the bumpers are different. Go to the Spikes Gallery for pictures. Category:Channels